Clinical monitors and smart defibrillators interact with patients, using a number of different sensors to collect necessary clinically relevant physiological findings and measurements of provider performance. High tech patient simulators do not provide the comprehensive set of connectivity elements for all of the typically critical patient characteristics and instead display simulated patient characteristics on a simulator-specific monitor. Simulator-specific monitors do not reflect the user interface of clinical monitors and smart defibrillators. It has been observed that unrealistic presentation of patient data during simulation based training causes provider confusion and reduces training authenticity, demonstrating the need for a device that interfaces simulation technology with real clinical devices.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for such devices to interface between simulation technology and real clinical devices.